


two weeks

by katyfaise



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken Eponine exactly four times waking up to his empty spot in the bed before she broke down and told him that she missed him during a late night call and she was sure he was smirking on the other line.</p><p>Because of course she would be the first to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two weeks

Two weeks. 

Two of the longest weeks ever.

Nearly three weeks.

The heaviest of sighs left Eponine’s lips and she leaned back against her pillow. Enjolras had been gone for two weeks, four days, and nearly ten hours. At first it had been decent and she’d almost enjoyed it. As much as she cared about the man it was no secret that the two of them grated each other’s nerves. Having a bit of time away from each other would only ensure their relationship was strong – or at least that’s what Cosette had assured when Eponine admitted how much she’d miss the man. The first few nights had been fun; Eponine didn’t worry too much about cleaning up after herself and she didn’t have to turn the volume down on the reality tv shows she liked so much. There were no alarms to wake up to at ungodly hours and Enjolras wasn’t around to turn the heater off at the worst of times. 

There was also no coffee waiting for her when she woke up and nobody to give her aspirin when she stayed out too late. Most importantly there were no arms to wrap around her tightly whenever she would get too cold in the middle of the night.

Dammit she hated this.

Eponine rubbed her fists against her eyes until the darkness mingled in with tiny dots of light. Weakness wasn’t the best emotion for her but without his presence around she felt exactly that, weak. Sure, Eponine could handle herself well but she had to admit that she’d gotten used to having Enjolras around. She had slipped into a comfortable life that she probably took for granted. It had taken Eponine exactly four times waking up to his empty spot in the bed before she broke down and told him that she missed him during a late night call and she was sure he was smirking on the other line.

Because of course she would be the first to break.

She glanced at the cellphone beside her, willing the screen to light up. He was only an hour ahead of her so given that it was nearing ten at night she didn’t imagine he would be asleep. Even though Enjolras was simply accompanying a few professors and fellow students to some distance learning seminar, he’d been legitimately busy which meant their conversations were dulled down to a few texts here and there and ten minutes conversations. It was painstakingly boring and Eponine wanted more.

Fifteen minutes ticked away and she grabbed the phone, finally giving in. With the phone on speaker she laid it on the pillow beside her and turned onto her side.

“Hello?”  
The voice sounded a bit sleepy, as if she’d woken him even at the early hour.

“Were you actually asleep?”

Enjolras chuckled which brought a smile to her lips. “I haven’t slept this whole trip.”

It was Eponine’s turn to laugh, although it was good-natured. The line fell silent between the two of them, the sounds of their breathing filling the dead space as Eponine’s eyes drifted shut. She wished he were in the room. She wished he were beside her. She wished his hands could caress her and pull her close. She wished his tongue…

She opened her eyes with a start, wondering how much time had passed. “You still there?” she hears on the other end and she responds with a quiet moan. “Are you falling asleep?” 

For a moment she doesn’t answer, and instead allows her eyes to close once more. Granted, she had missed Enjolras as the great boyfriend he was (mostly in the little things that made their relationship so special to her), but she had definitely missed sex. It was their way of solving a fight or easing tension or simply filling time whenever she was bored. Neither of them would object to a good romp in the middle of the day, or the morning, or even at two am after they’d been asleep.

“No, wide awake actually. Do you want to get back to sleep?” she questions, vaguely hearing the sound of him shuffling in bed.

“I’d rather talk to you.”

The simple answer is enough to make the longing surge inside her again and she sighs. “I miss you. So much.” 

“Yeah?” he asks, and there’s a quiet change in the tone of his voice that Eponine notices immediately. 

“Oh yeah. I miss you. I miss your smile. I miss your hair. I miss the irritating way you clear your throat obsessively when you think too much.”

“Anything else?”

Eponine pauses to think and a smile creeps to her lips. “Your hands. I really miss your hands.” Her breath catches in her throat for a moment and all she can almost feel them roaming her body. Her own fingers creep down to the waist of her pajama bottoms and linger for a moment before slipping lower to the warm apex of her body. She presses her fingers against the nub of flesh and the sigh that comes from her lips is particularly tempting to the man on the phone.

“Eponine…” 

The way he says her name is almost enough to send her over the edge but she presses on, quite literally. “I miss when you’re on top of me,” she begins, deciding to elaborate the fantasy playing out in her own mind. “And you won’t touch me, because you’re the absolute worst. You just breathe down my body; teasing me until I can’t take anymore.” Her own breathing is growing heavier yet she can’t help but notice how his breathing is matching hers now and she knows very well he’s not asleep.

“Even then, when you’re tired of torturing me, you just barely touch me. But when you do, it’s amazing. And then it’s like an explosion all at once. Your fingers pressing… everywhere… everything.” A quiet moan leaves her lips and is almost immediately matched by one from Enjolras. Her fingers move faster, her other hand reaching up to clutch at her breast and mimicking the way she was so used to. “But it’s nothing compared to when you’re finally inside of me. The way you move, we move, is beautiful. It’s like music.”

Enjolras grunts, the sound deep in his throat and although she misses the sound being in the same room, it’s enough for Eponine to reach orgasm and she moans aloud, her back arching with the pleasure stemming from the most delicate part of her body. 

For a few moments they are both silent, their breathing matched despite the distance. “Come home soon,” she simply whispers, moving so close to the phone that her lips brush against it. It’s not a kiss shared with Enjolras and it’s not enough to fill the void but it’s all she has right now.

“I miss you too.” His words are serious and laced with sleep now but they’re all that she needs to hear. With strong reluctance, Eponine switches the phone off and rolls to her back, eyes meeting the ceiling. 

Two weeks, four days, and nearly eleven hours now.

Two weeks.

Almost three.


End file.
